


Servicing Booker

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Bedroom Sex, Big black cock, Black Domination, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Booker Baxter has grown quickly, becoming handsome and sexually needy. Thankfully, there's a little white boy ripe to service him and the python in his pants.
Relationships: Booker Baxter-Carter/Levi Grayson, Levi Grayson/Wally, Wally/Booker Baxter-Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Servicing Booker

"Hey Booker!" Levi cheerily called with a wide grin as he walked into their shared bedroom. Bag slung over one shoulder, full of homework to be done over the weekend. He set it down at the desk then looked back at Booker, who was sitting on his phone and obviously palming himself. At first this was a shock, but two boys in one room let it become natural over time.

Levi sat down in the chair and pulled out a sheet of homework. Still nothing. He pushed his lip out and scribbled a few notes.

A minute passed and he pushed away from the desk. "Hey, Booker."

"Oh, sup white boy?" Booker barely looked up from his phone, rocking an intimidating bulge.

"Why are you calling me that, bruh?" Levi asked in confusion, looking over at his best friend.

Booker squeezed himself and grunted. Looking at some half-naked girls on Instagram. "Cause you're a white boy? It's whatever, man… Damn she's hot..."

"Oh…" Levi blushed. "C-Can I see the hot girl?"

"You're into girls?" Booker teased with a grin while handing his phone over to Levi. Showing off a little of his size through some tiny gym shorts.

Levi nodded, as his cock throbbed from the semi-revealing picture. "Y-Yes? Why wouldn't I be?"

Shrugging, the older boy laid back with his phone. Silent for a few moments as he scrolled through pictures of sluts in bikinis and teasing their breasts. Until he got to one where a muscular naked guy was slithered up close to their girl, their bodies slick and shining to define everything. Booker showed it to Levi. "Just thought you were more into that, white boy."

Levi blushed from the picture on the screen.

"W-Well I'm into girls…" The younger boy attempted, struggling to admit to himself that both the man and the girl were impacting him.

"You sure?" Booker asked, "Cause i've been dying for a bj, white boy, and you got a big mouth,"

"Booker! Why are you being so… weird…" Levi gasped, shocked that Booker had just asked him to give him a blowie. "Couldn't you ask… Tess… or even Nia for that…"

Snorting at the idea, Booker shook his head. That condescending look that made Levi feel a tad smaller than he already was. Setting the phone down, Booker swung his legs over the bed. Pushing his crotch out, defining the size of that monster he kept hidden in those little shorts. "My sister or her friend who would rather bite it off than suck it? C'mon Levi, just come try it! I'm sure you're gonna love the smell of black dick!"

"I've seen the lack of showers you take dude… your dick def won't be smelling of anything nice!" Levi protested.

Booker waved his cock, letting it flop around in his shorts. "Seriously, just try it!"

"W-What are you going to give me if I do! Cause I'm not doing that for nothing…" Levi whispered, blushing at even the acceptance of sucking Booker's large looking cock.

"I'll stop calling you white boy?" Booker hooked a thumb over his cock, pushing it out at Levi. "Just come suck my cock and you're right back to Levi,"

"Why are you calling me that anyway! I don't call you black boy?" Levi pouted.

Booker shrugged.

It was something he picked up from friends more than anything else, and a little because Levi was whiter than paper.

Cockily the teenager hooked a finger into the waistband and teased it open, exposing his musk to the air. "Just say the word and I'll let you have my big black cock! Fun, right?"

"No! W-Why don't you suck me instead?" Levi nervously questioned.

"Cause you don't need a bj with that little thing! I'm huge, I have more needs!" Booker snapped.

"W-Who said I don't have needs, too!" Levi protested, voice cracking a little as he raised it.

"All boys have needs. Mine are just way bigger! I mean look at this thing," Booker pulled his shorts down and let a monster flop free, almost thick as a soda can. Throbbing intimidatingly, a few thin veins running down the length to a thick mushroom tip.

Levi's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"H-Holy… how can you even walk around with that thing!"

The young boy gulped nervously at the thought of what Booker wanted him to do now that he had seen it. Along with the fact that Booker's cock, basically dwarfed his. He hadn't thought that his own cock was that small until he saw Booker's monster.

With a cocky grin, Booker teased: "It's hell, white boy. I can't go out to dinner rocking this, so you gotta take care of it. A man's gotta eat."

"Does everyone else know you're size?" Levi questioned, unable to stop his curiosity.

"Who's everyone?" Stroking the base of his cock, Booker let a bead of precum form in the slit. Oozing down his black tip, catching Levi's eye.

"Mom, Aunty Rae, Nia, Tess… anyone!" Levi came back, eyes roaming every inch of the thick length.

Booker rolled his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if they all knew Levi's size through him personally. "Dude, ew, gross, hot but death… I got some girls that know. And some guys in gym watch it tap my knee,"

Levi blushed at the thought of Booker being with a girl or naked around the guys. Still trying to distract the thick lengthy boy as he worked out an escape plan, the teen continued his questions. "D-Does Wally know?"

"Why do you care if Wally knows?" Booker got up. He approached slowly, bobbing his cock in the air but making no move to force his friend. "You know you wanna suck it. You can go slow, don't expect you to deepthroat this thing!"

"C-Cause Wally is cool?" Levi blushed, not wanting to admit that despite primarily liking girls. Wally was definitely a boy that had caught Levi's young eye, to the point the boy had snuck a few peaks whenever he slept over or Wally was nearby.

Tapping its tip to Levi's cheek, Booker purred. "Well yeah Wally knows. I got gym with him, he called it kinda hot. For girls,"

"Seen Wally's?" Levi questioned, unable to stop himself.

"Yes. Get to sucking my dick already, white boy! Don't want to hear about Wally's," Booker said firmly, throbbing for his long awaited blowjob. He knew Levi rambled when nervous or aroused.

Levi's voice went a little lower as he responded, the boy blushing. "I wanna hear about it…"

"Oh for fuck sakes. Fine! I'll tell you if you suck. It." Rubbing his tip along Levi's slim lips, smearing precum against him, Booker moaned as the boy's tongue peaked out for a tiny taste. "You want my big, juicy cock?"

Levi blushed and shook his head 'no', not couldn't vocalise it.

"Oh? You don't want your brother's big cock white boy? But you want Wally's?" Booker growled. "What's that about!"

"I-I didn't say I want Wally's!" Levi gasped with his cheeky flooding red. His pants growing tighter at the thought of Wally's cock. But at the same time seeing the monster Booker packed was making his cock throb to no end. So thick and dark, with sweet-salty precum that he wanted more of.

"Sure you don't milk boy, now get sucking my juicy chocolate cock before I force into your little white boy ass." Booker growled, pushing the head of his cock against Levi's lips, a little more forceful.

Gulping, Levi parted his lips. Slowly engulfing Booker's tip, feeling the smooth dark skin slide past his lips and down onto his descended tongue. Upon touch, Levi's mouth was flooded with a spiral of tastes. Rich teenage musk which was earthy and spiced, mixed with the sweet, salty flavours of Booker's precum. He almost moaned. Levi opened wider and let Booker thrust the head inside, trapped in Levi's soft lips.

"Bout time white boy, you should have been sucking this since you took half my room." Booker growled lustfully, grabbing onto the back of Levi's head and pushing the boy on deeper. "Could have used an insider, dealing with my needs on a more regular basis."

"Ghk!" Levi gagged as the size forced inside him. He pushed Booker's thighs to no avail, it just kept sinking deeper in his mouth, rubbing along his tongue.

"You're not getting out of this dude, you're going to be a good little brother and suck my juice out of me…" Booker smirked. "Especially, if you want details on your precious 'Wally'."

Levi felt the grip relent, allowing him to pull back some. Sliding off Booker's lengthy dick until he could pull back no more. His lips were wrapped around the tip, Booker holding him down on it. With a grunt, Levi swallowed Booker again. Only a little bit, maybe two inches. Too thick and far too long for any more. He bobbed on Booker, sucking off his big brother with a slow moan. Using his tiny tongue to twirl around the tip, trace the ride and collect more of that juicy big black cock's taste.

"Good little white boy, use that tongue in the way it was born for." Booker smirked. "Pleasuring my dick."

Even while flicking his tongue against Booker's cock, Levi knew it wouldn't be enough. Hesitantly, he brought both hands up and clasped the base. Giving Booker a tight squeeze before starting to jerk the black boy off. All the while sucking hard.

Levi looked up at Booker hopefully. Relieved to see his head rolled back and face contorted with pleasure. He looked back down and thought to himself how the dick had to be at least the size of his forearm.

"Mmph…" He moaned around it.

"So what you wanna know about the dork, bruh? Or wish you could perv on his small white boy dick over a real big juicy cock?" Booker teased.

Pulling off, Levi whined. "Sm-small?"

Booker chuckled. "Not that small, like six inches of pink flesh."

"Six inch is SMALL!?" Levi gasped, tightly squeezing Booker's cock. In his mind thinking how it looked more at home on a horse; Even his balls were bigger, but only surrounded by a light fuzz.

"When it comes to real cocks? Fuck yeah." Booker smirked, pulling out his cock momentarily in order to simply slap the twelve year old young boy's milk white face.

"But… but I'm…" Levi muffled himself by swallowing Booker's cock, his cheeky pink. Having a four inch cock, a thin one at that, didn't instill much pride after worshipping this chocolate cock. He bobbed on it faster, trying to take more but struggling. "G-g-ghk!"

"You're a gay little boy? Was that what you were going to say?" Booker teased cockily. "Straight boys don't nearly cream their pants over another dude's dick…"

Levi spat it out. "I did not!"

Booker chuckled. "Since it's only going to get in the way when I ram your little white ass, why don't you prove that you didn't and strip like my good little slut bruh."

"I'm not g-going to strip for you! And you're not touching my butt!" Levi muttered as he resumed sucking that sexy black cock, slobbering on the tip as he tried to throat it. Feeling his teeth graze the shaft, brush against his throat. Stroking it furiously, but it was to no avail. With a rough tug, Booker forced him off.

"Strip white boy, or I'll be ripping those clothes from your little body. So your choice if you want to wear those dorky clothes again." Booker hissed. His dick was throbbing for more, and dripping saliva. He already missed Levi's smooth tongue rubbing his mushroom tip, the way it made him shiver.

Levi quite liked his clothes, so hesitated before fingering his t-shirt. He lifted it up over his extremely thin chest, peeling it away from his milky white body; Next came his jeans, which Levi lowered even slower to leave himself only in a pair of briefs. His cocklet inside twitching in arousal, little perky butt wiggling as he nervously shivered. Immediately Booker was admiring that little ass, with his dick jumping in anticipation. There was just one problem left with the boy standing there in his underwear, hands covering his tent and coltish legs shifting side to side: Levi was wearing his underwear.

"Briefs? Damn white boy, you need to age up already!"

"Stop calling me that!" Levi squeaked, feeling his chest grow hot. Arousal pumped through his veins as he was called that.

"I don't think I will. Tighty Whitey."

Glaring at Booker, Levi moved to pick up his pants. Bending over enough to show his cute butt. "This is stupid! I'm leaving!"

Growling, Booker moved over and picked up the younger boy.

"Did I say you could leave?." Booker growled, smacking the clothes down. His cock brushed against Levi's cheek as they got closer. "You are mine white boy, in every way now."

"Don't care." Levi picked his things up again. He had to get on his hands and knees to retrieve his pants, which pushed his pale ass high in the air.

Booker found himself licking his lips from the view of Levi's pale ass pushing higher, with the teen moving closer to let his thick lengthy cock grind against that young ass. Lazily humping Levi, feeling the smooth fabric against his monster. Levi shrieked as something touched him back there, and tried to scramble away but Booker was faster. He took his little brother by the hips and kept him still, allowing him to dry hump the younger boy.

"God you feel so good… I bet you're gonna feel so fucking tight around my big cock…" Booker purred into the younger boy's ear, continuing to dry hump the held boy.

Biting his lower lip, Levi struggled to pull away. He wanted to deny the pleasure of having an older boy pin him down, the sensations he felt with that juicy black cock against his ass, and Booker's lustful purr. It all worked together to make him shiver and almost moan. A battle of will stormed in Levi.

"G-get off me, Booker! You're really heavy!" He whined, clawing at the floorboards. Booker was thrusting roughly into him, with the black boy's balls slapping Levi's. Dwarfing his little eggs.

Booker was too lost in his dry thrusting into the younger boy's body that instead of following Levi's whine, he purred out his desire: "God, white boy I need to fuck you! Please let me slam my big thick black dick into you Levi…"

Levi gasped.

He could have come in his briefs hearing that. Levi was certainly twitching enough. "BOOKER! NO!"

"Come on bruh… let me do it…" Booker lustfully continued to purr, leaning down to kiss and suck on his roommate's neck while thrusting away. "Let me sink this into you…"

As he finished his sentence, he grinded down. Letting Levi feel every inch of his thick lengthy cock.

Booker's hands felt down along Levi's smooth hips, following the curves and contours of the boy's body before finding the waistband to those briefs. While rubbing his cock to the boy's briefs and smooth lower back, Booker's thumbs explored his waist. Feeling the silky skin, each shudder of pleasure and twitch as Levi was touched. So eager for this, though his mouth persisted saying no. Booker peeled the fabric down slowly, pulling it down over Levi's untouched ass.

As his briefs went down Levi could feel inch by inch of Booker's lengthy dick pressed against his bare skin. It was hotter than when he held it, and felt even thicker than when he was sucking it. Levi wanted to protest but couldn't find the strength. Opting instead to lower himself slightly and push his perky ass back. Rubbing against Booker's member. His own cock went entirely ignored, untouched and uncared for. Booker had zero interest in touching it.

Continuing to suck the boy's neck, Booker made a deep red mark. Levi's first ever hickey. A sign that the white boy belonged to him. With that out of the way, one of Booker's hands travelled back up Levi's spine but his lips began moving down. Peppering with dirty kisses over the boy's back, rubbing and kissing all in an effort to make the boy moan for now. Soon Levi was going to scream for mercy once Booker got inside.

"B-Booker…" Levi groaned, feeling both hands massaging his butt. Running over his silky smooth skin, Booker's fingernails clawing at his paleness to leave red marks. But he truly moaned when Booker's thumbs sunk deep into his soft flesh and pried his ass cheeks apart. Levi's tiny pink hole, virgin tight and twitching, fully exposed. "Oh gosh-! D-don't look at it!"

"So fucking hot white boy…" Booker growled, his cock throbbing hard at the sight of Levi's virgin hole. Just waiting for his cock to be inside of him. "Bet you have thought about giving this hole to me, haven't you 'straight boy'? Letting your big 'brother' take your virginity…"

Levi shook his head, moaning before he could speak. Booker's long, wet tongue ran along his crack. "Ohh-ohhhhhhhh gosh! Booker you licked me!"

"Bet you wanted Wally back here, licking your little hole. Isn't that right?" Booker continued, using his tongue to press against the virgin hole before returning to taking a few longer licks of the pre-teen's crack. When Levi didn't answer, he spanked him. "Right, white boy?"

"YES!" Levi yelped, then covered his mouth. "I mean no!"

"Why Wally when you have my massive black cock that you could be servicing daily…" Booker hissed.

The boy stammered. It didn't help that Booker spread then started to eat out his ass, tongue licking his hole and trying to penetrate him. "I-I di...didn't know y-you were so b-big! A-and Wally's cool… Oh god, s-stop licking my butt… Booker!"

Booker simply smirked and began eating his young ass with more passion, making Levi squirm and twitch out from the effects of Booker's large tongue. "Well now that you know… How about you beg for my juicy black cock, Levi? Tell me how much you want it! Since I bet you would beg for Wally's little dick."

"I do-don't wanna beg…" Levi moaned, feeling the wet tongue flick him.

After that, Booker straddled up on the boy. Dominantly controlling him, sliding the scary length of his cock along the crack. Pushing Levi's hips low and aiming the tip of his cock to his tiny puckered hole; Booker looked far larger than anything Levi could handle inside. His own torso was barely longer than it. But the chocolate boy just grinded his tip there, ready to push in whenever.

"Beg for my cock, white boy. Beg for some black cock in your virgin ass!"

"B-Booker…" Levi whined.

"Beg…" Booker growled, "OR I'll ram balls deep right now. I'll make sure you really feel every inch of it too."

"Pl-please don't! I don't want it to hurt me!" Levi squealed in fear. "P-push your monster cock in slowly Booker! I… u-um… I want your b-black dick? Gently,"

"You call that a Beg? Fucking beg for me like I was your Wally, white boy!" Booker hissed, lust dripping from his words.

Levi felt silly, "Just fuck me already! Po-pound my butt with your dumb snake dick!"

Each dirty word felt like a nail pierced him. But it was worth it for a gentle Booker.

"You can do better than that white boy…" Booker purred, spanking Levi's ass hard.

"Fuck me! Use me like the little slut I am meant to serve you!" Levi begged, hating himself as he gave his older roommate what he was after. "Please Booker! It's meant to be used by your big black cock!"

"Holy shit!" Booker moaned. "I didn't expect that but damn bruh, that was fucking hot!"

His grin couldn't get wider as he pressed his monster tip hard against Levi's hole, but struggled getting it inside. He pulled Levi back, feeling only resistance. Gritting his teeth, Booker thrust his hips and forced a good deal of his cock deep inside Levi's beyond tight hole. Stretching him wide for the first time, shattering his cherry. The walls of his ass constricted around Booker's dick, squeezing it tight enough to make him grunt. Levi, however, was screaming into his pants.

"Holy fuck… you're tight!" Booker moaned, forcing in even deeper.

"Stopstopstop! Don't move!" Levi hissed, arching back. His plea was ignored. Booker fucked his not-so-virgin ring deep, forcing his cock inside. "Too big, Booker! I can't handle it!"

"God you feel sooo fucking good…" Booker grunted, unable to hear the boy's protests over his own body's enjoyment of the sheer tightness around his lengthy thick cock. He withdrew his cock from that overwhelming ring, feeling as it squeezed down and tried to force him out. "Get… ready…"

His teeth sunk into the softness of Levi's neck, before a sharp downward thrust. In a matter of seconds, Booker's cock came down like a jackhammer ripping through Levi. His pelvis crashed against the softness of Levi's ass, cock buried balls deep in the young boy. Stretching him wide open, feeling deep enough to be in his stomach. There was a good sized bulge in Levi, but his eyes were clenched shut and jaw almost disjointed.

"FUUUUUUCK!"

"Damn right…" Booker smirked, loving the feel of Levi's tightness struggling against his thickness forcing it open.

His head to the floor, teeth grit and fists balled, Levi growled one word: "A...gain…"

"Knew you would get into this white boy…" Booker chuckled, as he gave Levi exactly what the preteen wanted an began fucking him. Long thrusts in and out, making Levi feel every inch that entered his body be taken away then rammed back inside.

Levi grunted and gasped, unable to speak under the force of Booker's thrust. Pounded into the ground with vigor, arching up and rolling his eyes back in awe. Crying out weakly for mercy the harder their fuck became. Levi felt Booker grip him tighter as he fucked away, putting more power behind the thrusts. Not that it mattered. The length forced deep inside was like nothing he'd felt before. So long and thick stretching his walls open, making his ass gape. Hitting something deep down inside that only a cock could hit.

"Beg for more, white boy. Beg for me to fuck you like the little slut you claim to be…" Booker purred out, slamming his roommate and like-brother's prostate.

"Ungh… don't stop fucking me!" The boy pushed back on that snake, sliding it inside his ass. Deeper and deeper inside his tightness. "Fuck my brains out, I don't want to be walking tomorrow!"

"Yeaaaah… Gonna make you crave black dick!" Booker rammed Levi with no mercy, slamming into the white boy's ass. His balls slapping against Levi's soft skin, mingling with the echo of skin-on-skin each time he rammed into that tiny boy. "You- ngh! You love big black cocks, don't you Levi!"

"Y-YES! FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG BLACK DICK!"

Booker moaned, fucking Levi roughly. Plowing his boy pussy with all his strength, getting balls deep with long thrusts. He wanted that boy to feel the full length of a black cock. "Ngh! Tell me how much you love black cocks! My friends would love to fill your milky hole!"

Despite the hormones flooding through his system from the large cock plowing his inners, Levi's mind raced at that, wondering if Booker really wanted to share his ass with OTHER people. "W-What?"

"Beg. For. Black. Dicks!" Between each word was a hard slam. The hardest Booker could go on that ass.

"I-I-I only want your big black dick though!" Levi protested.

"You," Booker started and rammed Levi hard onto the floor. Making the boy's cock rub against the ground, the only attention it was getting, "Will take any cock I tell you to! Got it! You'll never have to use that little dick 'cause you'll be impaled on my snake daily."

"Oh… god… B-B-Booker…"

Booker picked up the pace, furiously slamming his massive length in and out of Levi. "Ngh… tight white slut! Get up, I wanna change positions and really destroy you…" Purring into his ear, Booker's voice was full of lust: "You want to be destroyed."

His ass and body in pain from the hardness of Booker's thrusts, Levi slowly moved until he was just able to stand without falling over from the pain. His tone almost defeated as he responded. "F-Fuck me… Booker… d-destroy me…"

Looking around the room, Booker contemplated what the best way would be to fuck the brains out of his roommate. Eventually he chose to lay on his bed with his knees in the air and feet pinned to the mattress. A thumb hooked around his dick, holding the massive slab of meat in the air. A sight which made Levi gulp. Unable to believe that something so big had just been inside him. It was impossible, but he could feel the space it occupied.

A space that throbbed from the pain of having such a big length inside of it.

"Well white boy? Get the fuck back on this massive black cock, just where you belong!" Booker hissed.

Levi struggled with each step over to the bed. He climbed on but lacked the will to get up into Booker's dick. However, to his surprise the older boy pulled him down, pressing their bodies together. Their lips smashed for a long, heated kiss that broke fast. A heat of the moment kiss, nothing more nothing less.

"You-"

"Shut up, white boy. Take my shirt off," Booker instructed, already kicking off his pants. Once Levi stripped his shirt off to reveal a bulky chocolate chest, he took the boy and placed him back on the tip. But instead of pushing Levi down to ride, Booker shifted.

Blushing, Levi felt compelled to ask. "Uhm- What are you doing?"

"Bout to fuck your ass up," Booked said, "This will make you scream."

He didn't wait another second before thrusting his hips, a sharp movement that buried him in Levi. The first thrust was light enough for a yelp, then a low moan. Then Booker thrust again, and again. Soon a flurry of rapid thrusts at a breakneck pace, pounding like there was no tomorrow. Levi couldn't move, only scream out as he was fucked mercilessly. Booker's heavy balls slapping against his ass with each slam. His brown eyes rolled back in his skull, brain being fucked right out of his head by that sexy monster of a cock. Booker with relentless even as his brother's scream grew louder.

"BOOKER!" Levi screeched loudly, as Booker's thrusts got even harder and his heavy balls were slapping against him just as hard.

Biting his lower lip as he struggled to keep up the pace, Booker kept his hips jackhammering long as he could. Suckerpunching Levi's guts with his dick, tearing into his tiny hole. Still so tight when any other taking that size would be loose.

"Ungh, I'm gonna knock you up, white boy!" Booker growled, so close to the edge.

"B-Book-BOOKER!" Levi moaned out, the young boy unable to do anything else but squirm and moan as his system shook with a mix of pain and pure pleasure.

With one hard slam Booker put all his power into, his cock spasmed inside. Hot jets of cum erupted into Levi's innards, flooding him with steaming hot spunk that oozed into every crack and crevice. He could feel it inside, sloshing in his stomach and seeping around Booker's fat cock. Claiming the boy with his thick cream.

"Ungh…" Levi collapsed on top of Booker, twitching.

Booker let out a long, drawn out sigh of pleasure. Levi felt his length start to deflate inside, slipping free of his hole. "Daaaaamn Levi… you took me real good!"

Panting heavily and squirming from the pain, Levi's soft voice questioned. "L-Levi? Not white boy anymore?"

"Do you want to be white boy, white boy?" Booker chuckled, surprising Levi by tracing a finger down his pale chest. "Maybe when we're alone I should call you…"

"C-Call me what?" Levi questioned, feeling his chest rising and falling as Booker traced it.

Booker smirked as he whispered into the preteen's ear. "My little bitch."

"Booker!" Levi gasped quietly, then winces. Booker pinching his nipple. "O-okay, okay! I'm your little bitch! F-for your big… b-black thingy…"

"Thingy? You were calling it my cock, my dick, my monster five minutes ago! Whatever… But anyway, damn right you are! You will be pleasing me a lot more, won't you Levi?" Booker's grin returned with a vengeance. "Or do I need to 'force' you into it again?"

Levi blushed, choosing to ignore the question. Lazily feeling up Booker's chest, rubbing his dark skin. "S-so your friends want to do me, too?"

"Dude, you're little white ass has been teasing everyone for months. I've stopped so many boys from ripping those briefs of yours and pounding your young ass back to elementary school." Booker smirked.

"Booker!" The boy groaned, smacking his chest. "You're a perv, you know that? Oh- Uh, d-does that mean… Wally…?"

"Has openly talked about pounding your tight looking hole? Oh yeah…" Booker smirked. "The things he wants to do with you…"

The wolf-whistle had Levi blushing.

"I can go get him right now!" Booker suggested with a grin. "He's right upstairs and he'd love to eat my cum out… I could get two bitches on my cock in one day!"

"BOOKER!" Levi protested, groaning in pain as he moved too quickly. "When did you become such a perv?"

Booker shrugged as he got comfy on his bed, palming over Levi's silky body. Smooth to the touch, even when coated in profuse layers of sweat. "So… Levi… I'm still kinda horny. Wanna learn to deepthroat?"

"M-Maybe you should show me how to do it first…" Levi blushed.

"Not a chance, my lil bitch." Booker kissed him again, a chaste one on the lips. "Go down, enjoy suckin' on my dick."

Levi shook his head.

"M-Make Nia do it… my body's too sore." The preteen whined, his body in pain as he moved slightly.

"Oh, too bad… Wally's coming over in about five minutes!"

Despite the pain in his system, Levi blushed. "What! Booker! Get out… I have to prepare for Wally…"

Booker rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up and start sucking, white boy…"


End file.
